


Seven Minutes In The Icy Pits of Hell

by Daniverse



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Depression, M/M, Modern Era, Pining, Self-Esteem Issues, Seven Minutes In Heaven Game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:26:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21695356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daniverse/pseuds/Daniverse
Summary: If he were a stronger man, he would take Felix in his arms and kiss him until they became one. Dimitri assumed that was the whole point of this charade that Sylvain had goaded him into. But he wasn't going to grow a spine, not any time soon. Seven Minutes in Heaven was a game for people like Sylvain, who knew what they were doing and didn't have to worry about things like "shame" or "fear". This was simply too far out of Dimitri's element for him ever to succeed.Three loud knocks came to the door, shaking Dimitri from his thoughts. "I don't hear any making out in there!" Sylvain called out, Felix's face flushing slightly.
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Felix Hugo Fraldarius
Comments: 6
Kudos: 108





	Seven Minutes In The Icy Pits of Hell

Sylvain dragged Dimitri down the hall of his own home, his dirty converses skidding on the carpet beneath them while Annette helpfully pushed Felix from behind.

"In ya' go. You know the rules." Sylvain opened the door to the small hallway closet they had arrived at, gesturing to the array of musty old coats belonging to Dimitri's uncle. Dimitri entered the closet with no further fanfare, while Sylvain and Annette both took Felix's arms and threw him in, stumbling directly into Dimitri. The door slammed shut behind them as Felix whirled around and tried the doorknob. The doorknob shook uselessly as he let out a growl in frustration.

"No cheating, Felix!" Annette's sickly sweet voice rang out, and Felix turned back to Dimitri with a huff. His arms were folded tight across his chest and he glared at Dimitri as best as he could in the darkness of the closet.

"This is stupid."

Dimitri scratched the back of his head, a nervous smile on his lips. "I agree. Here." He fumbled around in the dark, yanking at a small chain that would turn on the single bulb in the closet. Unfortunately, all this accomplished was snapping the chain from the light as it fell uselessly in his hands. Dimitri stared down at the chain for a few moments and settled into his familiar state of utter self loathing. Felix, noticing this and immediately growing annoyed, pulled out his phone and turned on the flashlight, getting on his tiptoes to sit it on one of the top shelves of the closet.

The flashlight illuminated Dimitri in a ghastly white tone, highlighting his sallow cheeks and sunken eye. Felix, on the other hand, looked effervescent. His tightly pulled back ponytail, his high cheekbones, his furrowed brows, his piercing brown eyes that reflected almost golden off the light.

If he were a stronger man, he would take Felix in his arms and kiss him until they became one. Dimitri assumed that was the whole point of this charade that Sylvain had goaded him into. But he wasn't going to grow a spine, not any time soon. Seven Minutes in Heaven was a game for people like Sylvain, who knew what they were doing and didn't have to worry about things like "shame" or "fear". This was simply too far out of Dimitri's element for him ever to succeed.

Three loud knocks came to the door, shaking Dimitri from his thoughts. "I don't hear any making out in there!" Sylvain called out, Felix's face flushing slightly.

"I am not kissing him!" Felix snapped as he gave the door a kick for good measure.

"Come oooon, Felix!" Annette said, giggling all the while. "At least play nice." Felix did not kick the door again, which Dimitri knew was because Felix would move mountains to make Annette happy. It would not be so easy for him, that much was plain to see.

Felix leaned against the side of the closet, barely any room between them. "Well, by my estimates, we have about another six and a half minutes in here. If you know what's good for you, you'll stay on your side." Dimitri nodded, trying not to look as hurt as he felt. He took the sleeve of a furry coat and fiddled with it, the light chain long since abandoned in the dark corners of the closet.

"Well …" Dimitri begun, glancing over to see Felix staring daggers at the closet door, "how has your cat been? I haven't seen her in a while."

"Cat is good." A fraction of the tension in Felix's shoulders disappeared, and Dimitri took his tiny victory where he could get it. "I just took her to get her shots, and she almost killed the nurse." Felix smiled just a touch and drummed his fingers against the side of his arm. "She is a small weapon of mass destruction."

"Sounds like it."

A single thud rang as Sylvain likely smacked his head against the closet door. Felix rolled his eyes. "Fuck off." Dimitri watched silently as Felix turned to the door, squaring up as if he planned to knock it off its hinges.

"Can we refrain from breaking the door, _please_?" Dimitri shifted from one foot to the other, Felix glancing back and raising a brow.

"Tell him to stop and I will."

"Sylvain, please." Dimitri pressed himself to the door. "I would really appreciate if you could calm down."

* * *

Sylvain smirked from the other side of the door, glancing down at Annette who was sitting comfortably on his lap. "No can do, Big D. Y'all are in there to eat face, not gossip about cats." Annette scrunched her face and smacked Sylvain's chest.

"Sylvain! Shush, you are so noisy."

The look that crossed Sylvain's face went from playful to dangerous in a flash. "If I'm the noisy one here, then those two are doing something wrong." He straightened himself up and cleared his throat as Annette realized just what he intended to do.

Sylvain tipped his head back and let out a salacious moan, Annette's hand flying up to cover his mouth. Sylvain's tongue darted out and Annette screamed, flapping her hand to make the sensation disappear. "You are so gross!" Sylvain was in hysterics now, Annette fuming as she beat uselessly at his chest. "That was not funny! Shut up, I wanna hear!"

* * *

Dimitri's grip on the sleeve of the hanging jacket went tight as Sylvain let out a disgustingly pornographic moan. Felix made a noise of disgust and covered his face. "How much time do we have. I need to start planning Gautier's murder." Dimitri pulled out his phone and swiped down.

"About four and a half minutes."

Felix groaned and banged his fist against the wall. Dimitri shuffled on his feet and picked at the fur of the coat, trying to think of a way to distract Felix again.

"What Dark Souls playthrough are you on?"

"This'll be my eleventh. Speed running is fun, but I don't think I'll keep doing it." He calmed down somewhat, failing to notice that Dimitri had inched a centimeter closer. "I get too frustrated." Felix didn't notice the movement, or opted not to mention it. Dimitri dropped the sleeve and shoved his hands in his pockets.

"Oh. What are you doing on this go around, then?"

"No damage. It's hard, but I can do it if I just focus." Felix looked Dimitri over, the frown still present on his face.

"Maybe when we go back downstairs, we can play some of that Super Smash Brothers."

Felix snorted. "Just say Smash. And sure." Felix seemed to think about this plan for a moment, quiet and calculating, before looking back up. "You can't play."

"Okay." Dimitri was more than resigned to this fate. The last time he was allowed to play a video game with no questions asked, he had launched his Wiimote through Felix's television and directly into the wall during a particularly intense match of Wii bowling. Dimitri had apologized profusely, even opted to help fill in the hole in the wall and replace the TV he had destroyed, but he knew Felix would never let him live it down.

Felix wrinkled his nose and let out a frustrated grunt. "Don't give me that look." Dimitri rubbed at his face, unaware he was making any sort of look. "If Ashe brought his 3DS, you can play on that. Or if someone is willing to let you break their controller." Felix shook his head and moved a little closer. The very ends of their shoes touched. Dimitri focused on remembering to breathe. Dimitri could see Felix almost clearly in the lowlight, he was close enough to touch, close enough to --

"You better not be getting any ideas, boar."

Dimitri stumbled back and hit the wall behind him, stunned out of his previous lovestruck daze. "N-no, of course not!" He straightened himself out and laughed nervously, patting down his shirt. "There just. Isn't very much space in here."

"That's the point!" Sylvain yelled from outside the closet. Felix grumbled and cursed under his breath.

Dimitri ached to reach out and hold Felix, but knew he would be venturing into unsafe territories. They had been so close as children, the two of them practically attached at the hip. And now, as Dimitri stood in a dark closet, illuminated only by the blinding light of Felix's Samsung Galaxy S9, Dimitri wished he could be young again. The wall surrounding Felix now was miles high, and there was a time where he would have climbed it with no hesitation. All he could do now was stare up and feel hopeless.

"Boar."

Dimitri shook himself out of the deep mental well of negative thoughts to look at Felix, his eyes burning like white fire. "Snap out of it. If you think any harder, you'll short circuit." Dimitri, surprised that Felix even cared, huffed a small laugh and ducked his head.

"Thank you, Felix."

"Whatever."

Felix was back against the wall, and the clock was ticking down. In a few short moments, Dimitri's only chance at kissing Felix would slip through his fingers. He was only two steps away, it would only take a fraction of a second to kiss him and be done. But his feet felt like lead, his mind thick with fear. He took a deep breath and stood up straight, dragging himself the first step.

Felix looked at him, eyes narrowed. Dimitri swallowed.

He took the second step, placing a hand between Felix's face and the door. Felix's hands fell to his sides, clenching and unclenching. "Are you intending to do something you'll regret?"

Dimitri couldn't bring himself to speak above a hoarse whisper as he replied with the only word his mind could give him:

"No."

And with that, Dimitri leaned down to kiss him.

Dimitri had intended to plant a small kiss on his forehead, but missed due to the lighting and hit Felix's nose instead. It was so little, only an inkling of what Dimitri wanted to do in that moment - kiss him deep, hold him in his arms, bury his face in his hair, whisper sweet nothings into his ear until the end of time - but it would have to do. A small taste of his boundless affections would have to suffice for now. Felix's pupils blew wide and as Sylvain opened the door to release them from their temporary prison. Felix, unable to process either of these shocks to his system, sent the heel of his palm directly into Dimitri's nose.

"Felix!" Annette shrieked, scrambling to grab him. "What did you do _that_ for?"

Felix looked lost and said nothing, letting Annette pull him away. Dimitri was left standing with Sylvain and holding a hand to his nose, a small trickle of blood leaking from it. Sylvain laced his hands behind his head and gave a low whistle.

"Sorry, Prince Charming. I did all I could for ya."

Dimitri blinked a few times at Sylvain. "When can we do that again?"

"Uh," Sylvain made a low, mocking noise as he smacked Dimitri on the back. "I think maybe the blow to your nose dislodged something and knocked your brain around. You're not getting locked in a room with Felix any time soon, especially after that tantrum."

Dimitri shook his head, a smile visible from under his hand. "I will find another way. There must be other ways." Sylvain just laughed and brought the two to the bathroom, wetting a washcloth and dabbing at Dimitri's nose.

"I can do this, Sylvain. I was _so close_ that time."

"Yeah yeah, I heard you. I already texted Ashe downstairs to set up Smash, are you playing?"

Dimitri nodded and produced his own 3DS, Sylvain chuckling to himself as he gave Dimitri the wash cloth.

"Okay, bud. I think you're all set."

"Thank you, Sylvain. You are truly a wonderful friend. I don't know where I would be without you."

Sylvain flapped his hand dismissively. "Dead in a ditch, probably." The two walked down the stairs with their arms linked, Felix starting with his usual first match against Ingrid. "Who're you playing tonight?"

Dimitri beamed. "I think I will be Pac Man!"

Sylvain let out a noisy "Aww" and rubbed his knuckles into Dimitri's shoulder. "It went that well, huh? Guess that means you two will be dating by the end of the week."

The game paused and Felix stood up on the couch, pointing a dangerous finger at Sylvain. "Say another word and I will find the closest object and bludgeon you to death with it."

Dimitri let the two squabble as he took a seat next to Felix. Felix sat back down on the couch and their knees barely grazed one another, Dimitri's heart fluttering in his chest. Maybe this wouldn't be as hard as he thought.

**Author's Note:**

> HOO this is very silly and self indulgent, just a bunch of my modern headcanons all smushed into one cute fic, but have fun with it! If you want to see more, you can follow me at @danivonfemblem !!


End file.
